Comfort
by Tyson Rules
Summary: Kira is taking his killing Nicol hard and things get worse when Tollie is killed. Only Mwu la Fllaga seems able to keep him from the edge. YAOI, considered minor, Mwu la FllageKira pairing. RARE


Author Notes: This is my first Gundam Seed fic, and to top it all off, it's another one of my unusual pairings. I've only seen one other story with this pairing. This does switch POVs a little bit but enough to confuse anyone. It will be stated clearly when the POVs switch. Please read and review. Now on with the story. One thing, **YAOI. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. I WILL NOT ACCEPT FLAMES FOR THE FACT IT'S YAOI.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its characters.

**  
Kira's POV**

Lieutenant La Fllaga's words replayed over and over again in my mind. 'Is this what my life has succumbed to, killing people. That can't be. Aren't soldiers supposed to protect? Or, do you need to kill **to** protect?' My mind then turned to Authran's anguished scream. My eyes shut tightly, my scream joining the imagined one. That alerted Tollie who was next door. He rushed toward my huddled form and took me in his arms. I cried out my heart's sorrows and deep fears. I wanted to be with Authran, and even considered betraying the Earth Alliance. Than I thought about Tollie who was trying to comfort me, however unsuccessfully, Mirella, Cuzy, Sai, the captain who has always been really nice to me, and the lieutenant whom has taken me under his wing, showed me the ropes, and looked out for me. Then there's Authran, who probably would never forgive me anyways and I'd never be accepted by that team. I belonged here, with my friends. If I left, they would die. I just wasn't looking forward to me next meeting with my ex-friend.

**Mwu La Fllaga**

I peeked into the room to find Kira asleep. After listening to Tollie, I experienced guilt. I didn't mean to hurt Kira, but I was afraid he'd be killed because he's so emotional. I had self-appointed myself to protect him. My heart did go out to the innocent part that was slowly diminishing. I carefully sat myself on the edge of his bed and caressed his cheek. He was so beautiful and so forbidden. Even if he did have feelings for me, no one would accept a relationship with 2 people that were so different in ages. What was he, 16, and I was 28.

Suddenly, Kira started to toss and turn. I was startled so I moved away from him. His eyes shot open and he was breathing heavily. They were wild as they turned to me. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me down. I took him into my eyes as he sobbed. "I saw me killing him again." I rubbed his back, trying to calm him. He let his tears fall and I was struck with more guilt.

I rocked back and fourth and he quieted after awhile. "I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you with my words. I just don't want to see you get hurt in battle."

Kira's eyes began to water again and I was afraid he'd start crying anew. "I don't want Authran to hate me." He choked out. I knew Authran Zala was the pilot of the Aegis. Of course Authran was another coordinator. Did Kira know him personally? Was that why this war was so hard for him, besides fighting his own kind?

I pulled him closer, and when he squeaked from being held too tightly, I backed off a bit. He tilted his head up to look at me and I was overcome with the urge to kiss him. I was about to do just that when the alert sounded went off.

"Everyone to Level 1 battle stations. Move it!" We heard. I sighed. Kira was not ready for another battle so soon, but like a real trooper, he forced himself up and into a run.

Kira suited up as did I. Before he went into the cockpit of the Strike, I gave him a tight hug and a peck on the lips. His eyes stared up at me in wonder and a light blush tinted his cheeks. I gave him a little push in the Strike's direction and climbed into my own aircraft. When given the ok, I took off and the Strike followed suit a little later.

**Kira's POV**

My breathing was deep as I tried to calm myself. My mind needed to focus. When I saw the Aegis, I reluctantly thought back to our last encounter, and a lone tear escaped my closed eyes. Aegis/Authran pushed forward and slammed into me. A scream ripped from his mouth. "You're a murderer!" I looked away, but for long because I had to defend myself.

Suddenly, I got word from Mierella that Tollie had come to help. I could not have my best friend put himself in danger. I managed to get his attention. "Tollie, get away from here!" It was too late. Tollie had taken a shot at Authran who easily dodged. Though Tollie was brave, a natural was no match for a coordinator like Authran. My old friend fired back and Tol took the hit full force. There was no way a natural could have survived that attack. I knew in my heart, Tollie was gone. I cry erupted from me. I wanted to die.

I got Strike ready. I was going to self-destroy it, killing myself in the process. I'm not sure how, but the lieutenant knew what had been my plan, and started banging on the hatch.

I had been about to push the self-destruct button, when I happened to stare up and saw the Skygrasper empty. I hesitated. I would not have someone get hurt, especially someone who meant so much to me. I unlatched the door and was immediately pulled into strong arms. I relaxed in the tight embrace. I could feel the tears falling. I just wanted to be taken from this death zone. I felt myself being taken, and then I heard an explosion. The Strike went up in flames. The timer had gotten it. You see, if someone sets up the Strike or any of the other gundams for self-destruction but the pilot never pushes the button, when a certain timer reaches zero it's destroyed anyways. It's one of the faulty features.

I heard the hatch of the Archangel open and felt myself being taken from my safe heaven. I cried out and tried to get back to the lieutenant. I thrashed against the strong hold until I felt lieutenant la fllaga' arms around me once again. I instantly relaxed. I was hoisted up and he carried me bridal style. I was guessing to either his or my room. I was put gently on a big, warm, comfy bed but I kept my hold around his waist. I felt the bed shift down and more body heat. "Do you want to talk?" That was an understatement.

**Mwu La Fllaga**

He sniffled a little more. "I warned Tol to stay away but he didn't listen. Now he's gone." I held him tightly.

"Tollie wouldn't want you to cry over him. He would want you to move on and avenge him. He would want you to be able to be happy even if he's not here." Kira turned in my eyes with a confused look in his eyes. It made him look exceptionally cute.

"How?" Some ideas came to me. It didn't want to state them though, out of fear of scaring Kira away.

Instead, I kissed him. If he didn't want it, he'd push me away. He didn't. Instead, he returned with more then equal force. I groaned. He hands were rubbing me through my trousers. How did Kira know what to do? I grew jealous at the thought of him having other partners. I wanted to be his first, but somehow I knew I wasn't. Kira wasn't as innocent as I previously thought. It was a blur for me. Kira had taken the lead and didn't even bother with foreplay. He stretched himself and spit on my cock as lubrication. He straddled my hips and slowly eased down. Our breaths were deep. As Kira waited for himself to adjust to my large size, I thought about the turn of events. A vulnerable 16 year old had taken the lead from me, someone who was 28 and experience with the art of lovemaking. When Kira started to ride me, I lost all thoughts, except for the seemingly unbearable pleasure. He shot his essence all over all stomachs. His inner muscles clenched around me, making me cum. He collapsed and I held him, afraid he'd disappear.

"Mwu, I think I love you." It was the first time he ever spoke my first name and I loved it.

"Kira, I've loved since I first laid eyes on you." We shared a second kiss. While the first had been hard and passionate, this one was sweet and gentle. I had the feeling it was the second of many. We both knew there would be many obstacles to face, what, with the war, our friends, and our ages. As long as we had each other though, we could get through it. I was sure of it.

**Author Notes: Fluffy ending, I know. It seemed to fit for me though. I hope everyone liked. Remember to read and review. This is a repost from my main account, HP Slash Luv, which for now on will be dedicated to Harry Potter and some Naruto. This work on this current account was my beginning stuff**


End file.
